La Maldición del Antifaz
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Hay cosas del pasado que nos marcan para siempre, peor aun para una chica soñadora como Mina. Pensó que en la noche de Halloween le traería una nueva oportunidad, aunque los fantasmas del pasado dirán otra cosa. Especial de Halloween. One Shot. Advertencia Violencia.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario la historia si es mia.

* * *

Advertencia: Violencia

LA MALDICIÓN DEL ANTIFAZ

Todos calculaban que sería uno de los últimos años que pasarían sus días como chicas normales. Darién estaba por terminar sus estudios en Estados Unidos y las Sailors sabían que pronto tendrían que tomar sus puestos en el inminente inicio de Tokio Cristal. Es por eso que estaban esperando la noche de Halloween, cada una tenía un disfraz preparado, hasta Setsuna se uniría ese año a la celebración, lo cual era de por si extraño. Pero a diferencia de otros años alguien dijo que no podría ir. Era algo que ninguna de las chicas, incluso los chicos creerían de la gran Mina Aino, pero con una excusa poco creíble ella se disculpo diciendo que iría a ver a su tía. Tía que todos, incluyendo Artemis sabían que no existía, pero al notar que era claro que ella quería estar a solas, nadie le critico nada, incluso Serena la dejo tranquila. Muchas creyeron que era porque extrañaba a Yaten, después de que este dejara de estar en contacto, otras que simplemente era porque no había podido encontrar a nadie para salir, o como diría Setsuna, "Es claro que hay algo en su pasado que no todos conocemos" y sin saberlo, fue la única que estuvo cerca.

Ella había intentado por todos los métodos lógicos e ilógicos intentar romper su racha con los hombres, incluso se tentó con la idea de coquetear con una mujer, pero desistió al primer intento. Para estas celebraciones decidió recordar el porqué de sus males, o mejor dicho el origen de estos, pues una gitana le habría dicho que hay alguien que se empeña en no verla feliz. Tomo de su diario una carta de Póker algo maltratada que estaba escondida en la contra tapa y aunque aun poseía el filo que la caracterizaba. Esa era la última carta que jugó Kaito Ace.

\- ¿Qué clase de hombre maldice a una mujer de esta manera? – Se pregunto en voz alta mirando la carta, pasando su dedo indice por el borde de esta cortándose sin querer. - Aun después de tanto tiempo sigues haciéndome daño Kaitou… - Finaliza con un dejo de tristeza.

Ella deja la carta sobre la mesa y decide salir a camina, no tenia caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Fue a su guardarropas y de una caja saco su viejo traje de Sailor V, sorprendiéndola de que a pesar de haber crecido, le seguía quedando, claro está un poco más corto y por su desarrollo, digamos que mucho más sensual y apretado en el busto que antaño no era tanto. Se miro al espejo y le dijo a su reflejo.

\- ¡Si así no encuentro a nadie dejare de buscar y me concentrare en mi misión! – Se miro un poco mejor y agrego. – ¡Un poco de maquillaje no me hará mal!

Así que tomo su caja de maquillaje tomando un labial rojo como su infaltable lazo y sombra para los ojos a pesar que usaría su vejo antifaz. Se miro nuevamente y se sintió satisfecha. Busco una pequeña cartera metió sus documentos, unos yenes y dudo en llevar su lapicera, pero al final la guardo. Como era de esperar dejo su cuarto como estaba, hecho un desastre, sin guardar nada a pesar de las típicas y continuas amenazas de su madre. Ni siquiera se molesto en guardar su diario y al salir dejo la carta sobre la mesa a la luz de la luna, pero también a la tenue vista de Venus.

Mina caminaba por las calles de Akihabara, sabía que sus amigas estarían en el distrito de Mugen en el lujoso Penhouse de Haruka y Michiru, por lo que no había posibilidad de encontrar a nadie cerca. Mientras llegaba a su destino pensó que era como llegar a una Comiket* en verano ya que por las calles se cruzo con mucha gente disfrazada, los cuales no dudaron en pedirle una foto a ella, pues todos pensaban que era el mejor cosplay de Sailor V, sin sospechar que era la original. Así que viendo el ambiente festivo entro en un Café Maid*, que por ser Halloween serviría tragos pasada las 21.

Al igual que sus amigas, había comenzado a tomar en sus salidas, de hecho tenía 19 años y estaba cursando actuación y canto, pues a pesar de su mala suerte en el amor, tenía en claro que al menos antes de que surgiera Tokio Cristal, quería disfrutar los lujos y los placeres de la farándula. Placeres que solo le dejaron el gusto por los buenos tragos. Y si había un trago que disfrutaba era uno que lo auto proclamo como suyo, el trago de Venus*. Así que después que la Maid le trajera su copa, ella se dedico a disfrutarla con tranquilidad mientras miraba a la gente disfrazada, a algunos niños por la calle, incluso un par de parejas que caminaban por la calle tomadas de la mano.

\- Por todos los cielos hasta los niños van de la mano… – Se dice abatida. – Creo que será otra larga noche de tragos… – Finaliza terminando de un sorbo lo que quedaba de la copa.

Pensó que sería mejor caminar o ir a alguna disco y probar suerte, pero de la nada la Maid le trajo otro trago, un Afrodita*.

\- Yo no pedí otro trago señorita. – Dice con cortesía creyendo que se había equivocado.

\- Lo manda el caballero que está en la esquina. – Finaliza dejando la copa en la mesa.

Ella giro y lo vio. Un frió corrió por su espalda, no podía ser, pero como era un día donde la gente estaba disfrazada podría ser una casualidad. Ella levanta la copa en forma de agradecimiento y el mueve su mano invitándola a sentarse en su mesa. Sin más nada que hacer ella tomo la copa y se acerco al sujeto que llevaba un traje idéntico al que habría usado Kaito Ace. Este se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Mina para darle un beso diciendo.

\- Creo que es la Sailor V más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

\- Usted también tiene un gran disfraz. – Ríe con nervios. – Soy… – Duda un momento en decir su nombre.

\- ¿Afrodita? – Cuestiona el sujeto intimidando a Mina, pero suelta su mano y agrega. – Tranquila. Solo estoy bromeando. – Se quita el antifaz dejando su rostro al descubierto.

\- ¡Estás muerto! – Dice pálida retrocediendo un par de pasos.

\- Y tú estas viva Mina... Y hermosa.

El chasquea sus dedos y todo se torna oscuro para la rubia que quedo inconsciente. Mina no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida, minutos, horas o días, pero ella despertó sin saber donde estaba, lo primero que sintió fue frió por el viento que revolvían sus cabellos mientras intentaba incorporarse. Trato de aclarar su vista y se dio cuenta que estaba en la terraza de algún rascacielos por las balizas de las antenas. Al mirar a ambos lados lo vio parado en la cornisa, ahora con un traje muy distinto color negro. Se puso en guardia y saco su lapicera de transformación, pero esta no reacciono a su orden. Ahora simplemente era una chica normal delante de alguien que ella misma había matado.

\- Veo que despertaste Sailor V. no te molestes, tus poderes no funcionara ni podrás llamar a tus amigas. - Sentencia con seriedad.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

\- mmm… ¿Que pregunta? – Dice bajando de la cornisa para acercarse a Mina. – Creo que tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero Mina. – Le cuestiona quitando con su mano el antifaz que aun tenia puesto.

\- Yo te mate… moriste en mis brazos… tu… – Trata de decir temblando ante el sujeto que estaba en frente.

\- Tranquila… – Dice acariciando su rostro, pero ella quito su mano y se alejo unos pasos.

\- ¡Aléjate Ace! Tu estas muerto y… y…

\- ¿Y no puede ser? Si suena extraño, la primera vez me mataste defendiendo la Luna, después luchando junto a esa bola de pelos blanca… creo que es hora de cambiar las cosas…

De su mano aparecieron varios naipes por lo que ella comenzó a correr hacia la puerta y fue cuando lo sintió. Una carta realizo un corte en su brazo izquierdo y siguió hasta quedar clavada en la puerta. Giro y lo vio de nuevo. Sus ojos era ahora rojos y una sonrisa malévola desfiguraba el rostro que antaño creyó su aliado. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr hacia abajo. Sin poderes no tenía oportunidad. Bajo sin mirar atrás tres pisos y el zumbido de algo cortando el aire llego hasta ella y un nuevo dolor apareció. Una carta estaba clavada tras escalones abajo y de su muslo un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a corres por su pantorrilla.

\- ¡Auxilio! – Grito Mina cuando llego al entrepiso.

\- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras Sailor V. – Dice Ace apareciendo a su espalda. – Nadie te escuchara aquí.

La gira tras aparecer a sus espaldas y tomándola por el mentón con fuerza une sus labios haciendo que una lágrima de miedo corra por su rostro. Pero Mina no se iba a dejar ganar tan simplemente. Le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y aprovechando el descuido corrió escalera abajo a gran velocidad. Tras hacer un par de pisos un espectral grito saturo el pasillo.

\- Los muertos no sentimos dolor mi amor… ¡y pronto lo sabrás!

Al bajar otro par de escalones encontró a un par de personas muertas con cartas clavadas en la espalda por lo que entro al primer piso que estaba abierto. Fue cuando en se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Era el piso donde sus amigas festejarían Halloween. Entro sin tocar la puerta y al ver el interior su estomago se revolvió devolviendo su contenido. Las decoraciones para la fiesta estaban manchadas de sangre y pudo ver varios cuerpos cubiertos de esta. Alcanzo a ver el cuerpo de Andrew entre estos mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, camino un par de pasos y vio que la piscina estaba teñida de rojo junto a un par de cuerpos que floraban inertes, sintió que alguien aun estaba vivo. Se acerco y vio a Michiru atrabezada con la espada de Haruka, la cual yacía debajo de ella.

\- Mina… – Alcanzo a decir.

\- Tranquila buscare ayuda. No te esfuerces.

\- Toma mi espada y busca a la princesa…

\- Pero si la muevo tu…

\- No hay nada que evite eso… además… - Ella acaricia el rostro de Michiru que parecía dormida. – No puedo vivir sin ella… te lo suplico Mina!

\- Haruka…

Haruka era una mujer de armas tomar y no medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Sabiendo que Mina era fuerte pero distinta a ella uso sus últimas fuerzas y saco la espada de la espalda de Michiru haciendo que la sangre que mantenía la herida cerrada salpicara el rostro de la rubia. Simplemente esta le sonrió mientras beso los fríos labios de su amada. Mina tomo la espada de Urano mientras la mano de su dueña caía inerte. Mina grito su nombre con desesperación como tratando de traerla de nuevo, pero era en vano, ya se había ido con su sirena.

Mina se levanto con la espada en su mano y el deseo de matar a ese bastarde de nuevo, pero pensó que si pudo matar a dos de las más poderosas Outhers, no era el mismo Kaitou que había enfrentado. Salio del departamento y busco la otra escalera, pues ella había bajado por la de incendio. Bajo varios pisos hasta que se encontró de nuevo con Kaitou.

\- Sabes siempre pusiste tu deber antes que tu vida V. No me mires con esa cara, esto lo hago por ti. Por nosotros… - Dice con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Te voy a matar de nuevo y si fallo iré hasta el infierno a torturar tu alma!

Ella iba a atacarlo con la espada de Urano, pero el saco algo de su espalda deteniéndola en seco. Era algo blanco y lo lanzo a sus pies. Era su amigo.

\- ¡Artemis! – Dice tomándolo en sus brazos.

\- Creo que ya no te quedan aliados… Solo me tienes a mí…

Mina se lanzo en un ataque desesperado mientras sus lagrimas caían dejando destellos en el aire por las luces de emergencias. Comenzó a dar estocadas, una tras otra sin dar en el blanco. La risa de Kaitou la comenzaba a sacar de quicio y sus nervios estaban al límite mismo de la locura. Aunque no tuviera sus poderes ella no se dejaría vencer fácilmente y dando una de sus famosas patadas de Venus logro derribarlo y entrar a otro piso bloqueando la puerta. Corrió por el pasillo y entro a un departamento abierto escondiéndose detrás de un mueble. Miro a su amigo y se dio cuenta que era tarde para él. Lloro amargamente con su amigo y compañero de aventuras en brazos hasta que se dio cuenta que faltaba su princesa. Dejo el cuerpo del gato blanco en un sillón como si estuviera dormido y beso su frente antes de salir en busca de sus amigas.

Dejo el departamento con renovada decisión, pues ella era una Sailor, la Lider de las Inners y su deber era solamente con su Princesa. Toco el botón del ascenso y este se abrió encontrando algo que la hizo retroceder cayendo de rodilla de la impresión. Contra la pared del elevador estaba la mismísima Setsuna clavada con su báculo en el pecho y sus manos clavadas con cartas como su fueran un siniestro y espantoso reloj. Pero a pesar de estar tan herida estaba viva. Al notarlo Mina fue a auxiliarla, pero ella dijo.

\- Tienes hasta…

\- Tranquila ya te sacare. – Responde quitando las cartas que aprisionaban sus manos.

\- Tienes hasta medianoche para salvar a la princesa…

\- ¡La salvaremos juntas! No me dejes también…

\- Se cuando el tiempo se acaba… solo déjame… tienes que…

Setsuna miro que Mina no le iba a hacer caso así que tomo su báculo que atravesaba su pecho y lo extrajo con fuerza matándola antes de caer sobre su rubia amiga. Nuevamente el grito de Mina inundo el edificio, lugar donde solo quedaban un puñado de personas con vida aun. Tratando de mantener la calma, descubrió que una nota estaba detrás del cuerpo de Setsuna que decía.

_"No te quedan muchas amigas mi amor… _

_tu princesa tiene hasta medianoche. _

_No vemos en el Hall central"_

Miro debajo de su guante la hora y solo le quedan 10 minutos. Toco el ascenso y este no respondió por lo que comenzó a bajar corriendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar faltando poco menos de un minuto lo vio parado contra un enorme reloj que decoraba el hall del edificio. Así que sin perder tiempo corrió lo más rápido posible con la espada en la mano hacia el hombre que no se había percatado de su presencia. Sin esperar respuesta atravesó su cuerpo con todo su peso cayendo junto al cuerpo cerrando sus ojos y sin soltar la espada. Al abrir los ojos ser el yasia sin vida en el piso, pero noto un cabello rubio debajo del platinado cabello de su enemigo. Con las manos temblorosas toco la cabeza y aterrorizada se dio cuenta que era una peluca. Giro el cuerpo y vio los ojos abiertos de su princesa sin vida, aun con la espada clavada que sobresalía por su pecho. Desesperada trato de resucitar a su princesa, pero todo era en vano. Ella había matado a su amiga casi a la medianoche de Halloween. Acuñándola en su cuerpo noto unas luces que titilaban, fue cuando levanto la vista y vio como un grupo de fuerzas especiales de la policía le apuntaba. Delante de ellos y uniformado de policía estaba él con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¡Te lo dije! Solo seremos tu y yo. – Sentencio Kaitou.

Sin nada que perder ella tomo la espada nuevamente y haciendo caso omiso a la orden de los demás oficiales intento matar nuevamente a Ace. A unos pocos metros el sonido de las armas automáticas inundaron el lugar haciendo que se detenga en el acto. Aun de pie tras recibir una descarga de varias armas ella levanto la vista y apuntantdolo con su espada al grupo de uniformados dijo mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su boca..

\- No me subestimes…

Y dicho eso salto con sus ultimas fuerza dando de lleno contra Kaito junto con mas disparos que acabaron con su vida. Ella cayo boca abajo con lo ojos abiertos mirando el cuerpo de su princesa y el reloj de fondo que se movió sus agujas quedando a la media noche en punto. Lo ultimo que escucho antes que todo se ponga negro fue la campanada de medianoche.

_Don…_

_Don…_

_Don…_

_Don…_

_Don…_

Mina sentía su cuerpo pesado, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y el viento frió le molestaba en su rostro. A pesar de ello sentía una extraña calidez, y su cuerpo se estaba moviendo, pero ella no lo hacía. Quería abrir los ojos pero a la vez no. Esa calidez era tan agradable que no quería dejar de tenerla, pero un cabello se metió en su nariz, lo que hizo que estornudara y abriera los ojos.

\- ¡Ya era hora! Estas muy pesada. – Dice una voz masculina que hacía tiempo no oía.

\- A quien le dices pesada… – Responde molesta, pero luego recuerda lo que paso y se suelta del agarre cayendo de cola al piso.

Fue cuando Mina se dio cuenta que estaba en el Parque Numero 10 de Tokio. Aun de fondo se escuchaban las campanadas de media noche. Pero al ver a quien estaba con ella sus ojos se cristalizaron de la impresión. Él le extendió su mano pero ella se incorporo y lo abrazo llorando.

\- Dime que lo que paso es un sueño… - Dice casi como una súplica enterrada en su cuello.

\- Vomitaste cuando te encontré en Akihabara, ensuciaste mis zapatos nuevos y te estoy cargando desde ahí hasta la casa de Serena que es la única que conozco. Además estabas como en un sueño extraño. Enserio Minako, la bebida no es lo tuyo. – Reprende el joven a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunta tratando de disimular su sonrisa.

\- Algo me decía que tenía que venir… no lo sé, creo que algo me decía que tenía que sacarte de un problema…

\- Gracias. – Responde aferrándose a su cuello.

\- No me lo agradezcas aun, me debes unos zapatos nuevos. – Contesta con falsa molestia.

\- Te comprare los que quieras Yaten. Solo quédate conmigo esta noche.

\- ¿Por cierto que clase de fiesta es?

\- Una fiesta de terror… – Dice recordando lo que acababa de vivir o el sueño que acababa de tener.

\- ¿Y da miedo? – Pregunta curioso.

\- Créeme que este año sí que lo dio… pero algo me dice que la noche aun no termina. – Dice acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del platinado.

\- Mejor toma una menta… – Dice apartándose. – ¡Tu boca apesta!

\- Perdón… - Dice abochornada.

\- ¡Al Diablo! no viaja tanto para no hacerlo… - Y antes que ella pueda reaccionar él le robo un beso dejándola helada de la impresión. - Otra cosa. – Dice tratando de cambiar de tema. – Esto estuvo sonando un largo tiempo. – Agrega mostrándole su teléfono.

Ella lo toma y comenzó a temblar a lo que Yaten se asusto y la miro a los ojos que mostraban el mismo miedo que su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo? – Ella le muestra la pantalla de su teléfono y el agrega. - ¿15 llamadas perdidas de Mama? ¿Es enserio?

\- Por favor acompáñame a casa si llego contigo no se enojara. – Suplica tomándose de su brazo.

\- ¿La gran Mina Aino le tiene miedo a su mama? – Pregunta y ella asiste con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

\- Lo que sea, solo dilo. – Responde acobardada.

\- No le digas que soy tu novio. – Ella lo mira sonrojado y el agrega. – Aun…

Ella da unos saltitos victoriosa y se abraza a él, aunque el platinado se libra rápido de su agarre argumentando que apestaba a alcohol. Así que ellos se fueron caminando tomados del brazo bajo la luz de la Luna. Mina estaba tan contenta de estar a su lado que nunca se percato cuando a Yaten se deshizo de una carta de poker en un bote de basura a unas cuadras de su casa…

_FIN?_

* * *

Bueno tenía que sacar otra historia de Hallowen y sin darme cuenta también es el cumpleaños de la protagonista!

Por cierto que les pareció? Hacía mucho que tenía algunas ideas dispersas y creo que estoy algo oxidado… así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Y también Un saludo a los grupos de en Hallowen en su día en particular a La Route of Venus

* * *

Glosario:

Comic Market (コミックマーケット, mercado de historietas en inglés) es un mercado de dōjinshi (historietas dibujados por aficionados y seguidores) que tiene lugar todos los años, en agosto y diciembre, en la ciudad de Tokio. Se suele abreviar a Comiket (コミケット), Comike (コミケ) o CM. En estos eventos los dibujantes aficionados tienen la oportunidad de publicar sus trabajos, los seguidores tienen un lugar donde pueden comunicarse entre ellos sobre un determinado manga y se descubren los nuevos talentos del manga.

Muchos de los dibujantes aficionados forman grupos o "círculos" de fans y publican revistas para mostrar su trabajo a otros aficionados. Algunos de estos dibujantes consiguen altas cotas de popularidad hasta el punto de poder entrar en el mercado comercial y dibujar para una empresa. Así, dibujantes como Rumiko Takahashi y las CLAMP empezaron dibujando dôjinshi que luego mostraron en Comiket. Algunos dibujantes publican dōjinshi para Comiket después de entrar en el mundo profesional, por amor al arte y a la libertad de expresión que muchas veces no encuentran en sus obras comerciales. En Comiket se encuentran tendencias que a menudo se reflejarán más tarde en el manga y el anime comercial. Tuvo unos orígenes humildes con 30 puestos y un público de 700 u 800 personas, pero actualmente el número de grupos o círculos asciende a 35.000, y a lo largo de tres días por edición acuden unas 550.000 personas (2007 Por el verano). Estos números siguen mostrando una tendencia ascendente. En los últimos años las técnicas de impresión han mejorado mucho: ya no se trata de páginas impresas con una Xerox y unidas mediante una grapa, sino que ya se pueden apreciar revistas a todo color.

En Comiket es muy común el cosplay (actividad que consiste en disfrazarse de un personaje de manga o anime).

Maid café: Aparecieron de forma permanente en Japón por primera vez en 2001 en el barrio tokiota de Akihabara (o "Akiba", el principal centro de peregrinación de los aficionados a la electrónica y la cultura pop), y pronto se extendieron por todo el país. Hoy hay tantos cafés de este tipo en Akihabara que se han convertido en una de las peculiaridades del lugar. En estas cafeterías, conocidas también como meido kissa, lo habitual es que las camareras vayan vestidas con una especie de traje "mono" de sirvienta francesa recargado de volantes y lazos y con minifalda. Estas cafeterías comenzaron siendo lugares cuya clientela habitual era los aficionados al anime y los videojuegos (los otaku, o fans de la cultura popular japonesa), que esperaban ver a personajes del manga y el anime que, como si hubiesen saltado al mundo real desde un mundo bidimensional, atendían en estos locales.

Los maid cafés no son solo cafeterías con camareras vestidas de sirvientas. En ellas el cliente es considerado como el "amo" (goshujinsama) de un palacio, y las camareras actúan como si fuesen sus sirvientas. Normalmente en todas las cafeterías se dice irasshaimase (bienvenido) al cliente que llega, y arigatō gozaimashita (muchas gracias) al cliente que se va. En los maid cafés, al contrario, se dice okaeri nasaimase, goshujinsama (bienvenido, amo) cuando el cliente llega, e itterasshaimase, goshujinsama (hasta pronto, amo) cuando se marcha. El menú no es muy distinto del de las cafeterías normales, con café y té, alimentos ligeros como sándwiches y diversos postres. Lo que cambia son, por ejemplo, las "palabras mágicas" que las camareras pronuncian mientras dibujan algo o escriben con ketchup sobre el ōmu-rice para que parezca más delicioso, o cuando decoran el postre con sirope y chocolate, un servicio particular de estas cafeterías. Además, en algunos establecimientos el cliente puede fotografiarse con las maids o jugar a algún juego con ellas pagando un precio extra.

La clientela de estas cafeterías no está solo compuesta por los otakus. Es frecuente ver también a hombres y mujeres no aficionados al anime y los videojuegos, e incluso a parejas. Los maid cafés han logrado convertirse en populares lugares de entretenimiento gracias a los frecuentes reportajes que los presentan en la televisión y en revistas. De hecho, cuando llega una clienta a la cafetería las camareras saludan con un okaeri nasaimase, ojōsama (bienvenida, ama). Además, recientemente están apareciendo también numerosos shitsuji café con los papeles invertidos, en los que camareros jóvenes vestidos como mayordomos tratan a sus clientas como ojōsama (amas).

Trago de Venus:

Ingredientes:

5/10 de vino malbec

2/10 de almíbar de jengibre y romero

3/10 de jugo de ciruelas naturales

Elaboración:

Colocar todos los ingredientes en una coctelera con hielo. Batir enérgicamente y servir en un vaso de trago largo con abundante hielo y láminas de ciruela natural. Una vez a punto de servirlo, decorar con romero, jengibre y ciruela fresca.

Afrodita:

Ingredientes:

2/10 de jugo de apio

4/10 de jugo de manzana verde

3/10 de vino chardonnay

1/10 de almíbar

Elaboración:

Extraer, con una juguera, el jugo de la manzana verde y del apio. Luego, colocar todos los ingredientes -según receta- en una coctelera y batir enérgicamente. Servir sin hielo en una copa previamente enfriada.

¡Una yapa para el que quiera hacer un rico trago, por cierto el Afrodita es muy rico!

Espero sus comentarios y/o criticas constructivas!

¡Feliz Halloween y/o Día de los Muertos!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


End file.
